


you can't be a demon (because you're making me see heaven)

by broncno



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demon!Lena, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, I'm Going to Hell, Kara Danvers Is A Monster Fucker, Porn With Plot, Top Lena Luthor, What Have I Done, Where All The Demons Are If You're Catching My Drift, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno
Summary: When Kara Danvers is accused for a murder that she didn't commit, she never thought that it would be her Hot Ex™ that would bail her out by making up an alibi. However, what was Kara actually doing when the crime was being committed, you may ask? She was trying to escape from a demon who was very intent on talking to her for some reason.ORKara Danvers is a Monster Fucker™
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 293





	you can't be a demon (because you're making me see heaven)

Professor Carr is dead and the police think Kara is the one who made him leave this realm of existence. She understands why they think she killed him. She did send an email with the title, "i'm going to kill you snapper" at least three times when she saw that she failed her advanced journalism class. However, everyone on campus knows, Kara would never kill anyone. Not even a fly. She still feels numb ever since the detective left to get her a glass of water, “autopsy” and “ran-over with a Rav4” repeating over and over in her mind like a scratched record. She couldn't have done that.

When Kara agreed to stay on campus over break—two extremely long months where she has to be in charge of freshman—she didn’t think that in the first week, she’d end up being the main suspect in a murder case. But, now that she's sitting in an extremely uncomfortable chair and thinking over her decisions from the past week alone, she’s kind of regretting saying yes to the position.

Yesterday, she didn’t regret not responding to Lena’s thirsty, practically pleading Snapchats. (Did she take a screenshot though? Of course!) But today, while Kara stares at her reflection in the mirror— _wow,_ she has some awful bags under her eyes—she wishes that she had reached out to Lena and had begged the heiress to take her back.

A door slams open. 

Kara jumps, her gaze snapping to the doorway. Lena, with her charming smile, stares back at Kara through the open doorway, causing the blonde’s heart to go wild. The dimness of the interrogation room did not do Lena justice, the single overhead light barely highlighting her dark-eyeliner and dark-red lipstick. It tastes softly of cherries and had an undertone of watermelon, and when Lena pulled away, Kara’s lips and the area around it were stained the same dark-red that is currently painted on the woman’s lips.

“See something you like, Danvers?” Lena asks, walking into the interrogation room. Her shit-eating grin gets larger with every step. She walks over to the mirror and stares at Kara through the mirror, striking green eyes never straying from Kara’s blue. Lena pauses and turns around, looking at the sitting Junior. 

“You know you don’t look that great as a criminal,” Lena says, “the lights aren’t working your best assets.”

Kara sighs and drops her head onto the metal table, a loud _thud_ echoing in the room. At this point, she’ll be found guilty of killing Professor Carr and it wouldn’t be as bad as having to wait for the detective in the same room as her ex.

“I see now what the detective was talking about,” Lena says and Kara slightly lifts her head to see Lena now facing forward, her head tilted and eyes squinted to study Kara like she did when they were still dating and noticed that Kara puts her milk in before her cereal. “You just aren’t talking to them. Or me.” Lena sighs and turns back around, her eyes catching Kara’s in the mirror. She raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at Kara who squirms and looks away.

“Look, I didn’t kill Professor Carr,” Kara mumbles, picking at her fingernails. “I was… doing stuff on the day that he died.” Heat and banging flash before Kara’s eyes, and her heart putters in her chest.

“Like what, Kara?” Lena sounds almost entertained, and it peaks Kara’s interest at her ex’s tone of voice. But, Kara doesn’t dare to look up at her. 

She couldn’t stand to see Lena’s disappointed gaze or the wide-eyes that she does when she gets jealous. (However, some reason she doesn't sound jealous. Kara will worry about that later.) The will-power that she had up until now would break like the levees during Katrina, and she would rush to Lena with open arms and open kisses. 

“What were you doing?” Lena asks, “Who were you with?”

Kara coughs and looks up towards Lena, who is now leaning over the table, mere inches away from Kara’s face. A hot flush rushes onto the blonde’s cheeks.

“Why are you here, Lena?” Kara spits out. The words sound harsh, making Kara wince, but they fall out so easily as if they were what Kara had been wanting to say the entire time they have been in this interrogation room together. 

“They called me,” Lena says, crossing her arms.

Kara blinks at her, owlishly.

“Who called you?” Kara questions, leaning forward in her seat, “I haven’t talked to anyone since I was brought in.”

“The detective,” Lena says, matter-of-factly while rolling her eyes.

“Why would they call you?” Kara squints at her, unable to read her ex’s annoyed expression. “I haven’t even been able to call Alex yet,” she mumbles, turning around to look at the locked door. “Isn’t that like… illegal or something?”

“You haven’t been arrested yet, Kara,” Lena says. Kara’s gaze snaps forward as the green-eyed woman pulls out the chair directly opposite from her, gracefully sitting down in it. “Just tell me what you were doing when Professor Carr was murdered and I can make this all go away,” she reaches out and rubs the back of Kara’s hand, a tingle shooting up from her hand to right below her stomach. “People with money have a whole lot of power, remember?”

“I—“ Kara pauses, staring into Lena’s captivating eyes. She gulps, as those beautiful eyes transform into the terrifying, red eyes from that night. 

* * *

_The creature's eyes bored into her soul as if judging her heart and seeing if she was guilty or not. Its cruel smile grew, wider than any man's smile could grow, and teeth, too many pearly white teeth, shined due from Kara’s RAV4’s headlights. It looked like a distorted angel mixed with a werewolf, standing at easily almost eight feet tall. For some reason, it reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place who. She looks the creature up and down, trying to figure out. Her eyes stayed for a second too long, staring at the creatures pants where an extremely large bulge peaked out._

_She gulped, her eyes snapping up and back onto the creatures face. She could figure out who this creature reminded her of another time.  
_

_“Kara,” it growled out, and she felt a light layer of sweat cover her body. She couldn’t stare away from the creature. Blood—almost the same color as its eyes—dripped from its fangs onto the pavement below and splattered onto her car. It took a step towards her car and finally, Kara’s fight or flight response kicked in. She stomped her foot down onto her pedal._

_The creature slammed its hands onto her car’s hood, denting it._ _“Kara, wait!” It growled, again, “It’s me—“_

_Kara hit the gas once again, hoping to drive over the creature like a pothole. It glared and snarled. Its hands dug into Kara’s hood, and started to pull the car forward with ease._

_“Start listening to me,” it said. Its voice sounded like glass being rubbed together._

* * *

“Kara,” Lena says, softly putting a hand on Kara’s face, “You look like you saw a ghost.”

“I don’t know,” Kara mumbles, blinking away tears. “But I promise that I didn’t kill Professor Carr. I just don’t know how to prove it.”

Lena’s thumb swipes at something underneath her eye and she hums. “Just follow my lead,” she says, leaning back into the metal chair. Her ex looks towards the door behind Kara, Lena’s mouth tightening into a hard line. “The detective should be coming back anytime now.” Her green eyes flick back to meet Kara’s blue.

“Okay,” Kara says, and offers the woman a smile. “I can do whatever you want,” she offers.

Lena quirks an eyebrow and leans forward onto her elbows.

“Oh?” Lena says. She bites her bottom lip and looks back at the door before looking back at Kara. Her ex’s green eyes are glimmering of mischief, and a soft flush has painted itself onto her cheeks. She looks beautiful, and Kara can’t remember why they broke up in the first place.

The door into the interrogation room clicks open, and the smile on Lena’s face falls as she stares at someone behind Kara’s head. She swears that the green-eyed woman looks slightly irritated, edging on pissed off.

“Sam,” Lena grits out, “what are you doing here?”

Kara looks up to the mirror and meets the gaze of her sister’s best friend.

“Let’s just say that I was with Alex and we were listening to the local police scanner,” Sam says. Kara raises an eyebrow at the statement and the tall lawyer just shrugs. “You’re sister is… interesting,” Sam mumbles, “I don’t know. You grew up with her, Kara. You should know this.”

Lena tuts her tongue as Kara hums, staring at the young lawyer. Sam very much is wearing her sister’s only nice dress jacket based off the way it awkwardly hangs off her shoulders. It looks like she half-hazardly threw clothes on, with buttons not matching the holes where they were supposed to go in. 

Kara snorts. “I’m surprised they even let you in here,” she says, causing the tall lawyer to squint at her. Kara clears her throat and looks at Lena.

“Yeah,” Lena agrees, “I’m surprised they let you in because you look like a mess.”

“Jesus, Lena,” Sam groans, and Kara sees the lawyer throw her hands up from the corner of her she, “I’m trying to help out Alex’s sister. Can’t I do just one nice thing before you judge the shit out of me.”

“And, you’re here because…” Kara questions, staring at the woman and furrowing her eyebrows together. “And why are you here and not Alex?”

“I swear you’re just like Alex,” Sam sighs, throwing her head back and looking up towards the ceiling. “I’m a lawyer, Kara,” she says, staring at Kara, who slowly nods.

“Yeah, I knew that.”

“I’m representing you,” Sam says. Kara blinks at her, owlishly. Sam pinches her nose and continues to speak. “Unless they have a really good case against you, saying that you have a lawyer will help you.”

Kara tilts her head.

“I thought asking for a lawyer makes the police think that you are guilty,” she says. She looks down at Lena. Her ex reaches out and softly takes Kara’s hand into hers. She looks back up at Sam, who looks irritated. “I didn’t do this, Sam,” she pleads, “I’m being framed or something like that.”

The lawyer’s eyes soften.

“Have you told them an alibi or anything?” Sam asks. 

“She hasn't told them anything since getting here,” Lena says, speaking up. Kara's eyes fall from staring at Sam to Lena, who smiles at her. A flush races onto her cheeks and her chest. Lena’s hand softly squeezes Kara’s. 

“But we were together that night,” Lena says, her green eyes darkening slightly. “Kara was being such a gentleman and being so concerned. She was so worried that if she told the police, my mother would find out. I was just telling her that she didn’t have to worry about that.”

“Are you sure, Lena?” Sam asks. “Your mother probably will hear about this.”

Kara’s shoulders slump. There is a moment of silence in the room where a pin could have been dropped and it would have rung out like a gong. 

* * *

_“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Lena cried, her hands rubbing against her watering eyes. Her eyeliner dripped down her cheek in a black streak. Her beautiful green eyes were blood-shot and were staring at Kara so pitifully. “You deserve someone better than me,” Lena said, “someone who depends on their parents.”_

_“_ Nonono _, Lena,” Kara grabbed onto Lena’s shoulders, “I will… I don’t know… we can call this a mutual breakup so this is easier on the both of us.” But once those words left her mouth, Kara felt her heart shatter into one billion pieces. Kara quickly blinked away tears._

_“Can I kiss you one last time,” Lena whispered. Kara nodded. The brunnette leaned forward, her lips softly brushing against Kara’s, before Lena’s tongue snaked out and licked at Kara’s mouth. Kara opened her mouth, their tongues softly dancing against one another. Kara hummed as she realized that she tasted salt on her tongue. Golly. Must have been her tears.  
_

_“One day, we will be together forever,” Lena promised against Kara’s lips, biting down on the taller woman’s lips and the taste of iron rushed onto the blonde’s tongue. Kara swore that a choir of angels sang when the bitter taste swam between both of their mouths._

* * *

“I was with Lena that night,” Kara says, breaking the silence. “We met in the woods and…” Kara coughs and looks away from Lena and off into the distance, “You can use your imagination, Sam.”

“Goddammit, Kara,” Sam sighs, “what are you going to do? If you tell the police that, who knows what will happen. You're probably going to get murdered by Lena’s family, and if you don’t…” Sam falls silent. The whirl of the air-conditioning is deafening.

“We fucking know that, Sam,” Lena snaps, "But nothing is going to fucking happen. I promise you that."

Kara winces and glances back at the woman sitting opposite of her. Lena’s eyes are wild, and she has bared her teeth at Sam, almost growling and drooling. Kara shifts in her seat, feelings--feelings that she doesn’t like dwelling on--stabs her straight in the stomach.

“I think we can tell the police the truth,” Lena says, slowly, while glaring at the lawyer. Kara's stomach turns in knots as in reality, they will both be lying.

Kara glances at Sam. The lawyer looks uncertain, but she nods.

“Okay, Lena,” Sam whispers. “I trust you. But if anything happens, you’ll be the one dealing with Alex.”

“I can handle Alex, Samantha,” Lena bites out.

Kara sees something blood red from the corner of her eye. She glances at Lena, who quickly flashes Kara a smile. Something flashes again in her ex’s eyes, something dark and murderous, and a shiver travels up Kara’s back.

Kara clears her throat.

“Can you go get the Detective, Sam? And tell him we were together?” Kara asks, her gaze never leaving her ex sitting across from her. “I need to talk to Lena for a second,” she says more to Lena than to the Lawyer.

"Where were y'all in the woods?" Sam asks.

"In that little section of forest right by Cat Grant's almost mansion," Lena says, answering for Kara. She snaps her head towards her ex, studying her. She shouldn't have known where she was that night. "I'm not quite sure what the road is called," Lena continues

“I'm sure they know,” Sam says, waving her off. “I’m giving you maybe two minutes together before bringing that man back in here.”

Kara’s eyes raise from their resting position of staring at Lena. She watches as Sam quietly opens the door, and squeezes outside the room. Kara looks back at Lena, who is now leaning back in her chair with an amused smile on her face.

“You went with that fairly easy,” Lena muses, licking her lips. Green eyes glance down at Kara’s lips, making the blonde shift in her seat. “I thought I was going to have to kick you in the shins or something. But, you were a good girl, Kara,” Lena purrs. “Just like old times.”

Something swells in Kara’s chest as she processes her ex’s words.

“Lena,” Kara warns, “You may be my alibi, but don’t think that I have forgotten about your family for one second. Golly. They seem to be literal demons, Lee. I--” Kara pauses, looking down at her hands resting on the metal table. “Oh, how I wish that the past was in the present, but it isn’t. I can’t risk the safety of my mother--of my family.”

A perfectly manicured hand reaches out and rests on top of Kara’s.

“Kara, after this is all cleared up,” Lena says as her thumb brushes over Kara’s hand. “Would you come over to my apartment for the final time? I have something really important to tell you. I also just--I want us to have one good night together. I want a chance to apologize and to make up--”

“Yes,” Kara breathes out, interrupting her ex. “After we’re done chatting with this detective, we can go.”

Lena smiles.

“Okay, darling,” she says. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

Kara bites down a giggle as she walks out of the police station, Lena’s hand clasped against her own. The blonde glances back, past the glass door to see the balding detective angrily stare at the pair walking away. Kara snorts as she turns her head back facing towards the front.

“I’m truthfully surprised that man-child didn’t try to murder you himself,” Lena says, amused. Kara turns her head to look at the brunette, who is grinning wildly. “When I confirmed that we were having hot, sexy lesbian sex in the woods it looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel,” Lena laughs, shaking her head. “The audacity of some people.”

Kara laughs for a second but something nags her from within. She squeezes Lena’s hand once… twice…

“Lena,” Kara asks, “How did you know where I was last night?”

“What do you mean?” Lena jokes, hitting Kara’s shoulder with her own. “You told me before Sam came in.”

Kara bites her lip, memories of the last hour blasting through her mind. “No,” she whispers, “no I didn’t. I’ve been thinking about it for the last ten minutes but you shouldn’t have known where I was.” 

Kara pauses, looking across the dead-silent college campus.

“Have you been stalking me, Lena?” Kara shoulders drop. She doesn't know whether or not she's been reading too many crime stories, but she doesn't like her chances of the truth being a good on.

Her ex sucks in a shaky breath. “Fuck, Kar,” Lena sighs, “Kind of catching me off guard here. Why don’t we get to my apartment and I can expl--”

“No,” Kara says, ripping her hand away from her ex’s. She takes a few steps away from Lena, and looks the woman up and down. 

“Explain it to me now,” Kara spits out. “I don’t exactly want to go somewhere if I might get murdered, you know? And your family has a pretty good history of doing that last time I checked. So, why--”

“Dammit, Kara,” Lena rushes forward, grabbing Kara and pulling her close with a tight grip. 

Lena looks Kara dead in the eye, her green eyes shifting and melting from their beautiful green to a bright, blood red. Kara stares into those almost beautiful eyes as Lena’s hands become fire-hot, and Kara gulps so she doesn’t become puddy in her ex’s hands.

“I was there,” Lena says, her voice gravely and hoarse as if she had a really bad cold. “I was there Kara. Sure, we weren’t having sex, but I wasn’t lying.”

Kara nods, dumbly. 

Her mind wanders for a second and she suddenly wonders what it would be like to be fucked by a demon. She shakes her head. Lena and Kara are over, and will never get back together. But her mind becomes mush as Lena softly squeezes Kara’s biceps, heat spreading through the entirety of her body.

Kara has to bite down a whimper as a _zap!_ goes straight to her core. She smiles weakly at her demonic ex, who tilts her head slightly at the blonde. Lena squints at Kara, as if she could tell that Kara is getting turned on by her being not a normal human being.

Kara watches as Lena lifts an eyebrow, her eyes raking over the entire length of Kara’s upper half. The blonde shifts from one leg to the other, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. 

Kara watches as Lena sucks in a deep breath, a soft moan escaping from the brunette’s lips. Lena smiles wickedly at Kara before leaning in next to her ear. 

“I know you’re getting turned on right now,” Lena breathes out. Kara shivers as a hot breath travels across her ear. Lena snickers, softly squeezing Kara’s biceps again. A small whimper escapes from the blonde’s lips. “If I had realized that this is the response I would get for telling you that I am a demon, I would have told you a lot sooner.”

Kara lets out a throaty moan. She feels like she is going to combust any second now, as if God had decided to let Lena smite Kara for Him.

“Golly, Lena,” Kara groans, a wet tongue--a forked, wet tongue--softly licking the shell of Kara's ear. “don’t do things like that. We’re in public.”

Kara doesn’t know if demons can worship--she doubt they can. But, the way Lena’s tongue and lips keep sucking on Kara’s ear make her think otherwise. Her knees shake, almost buckling.

Lena snickers, her hands moving from Kara’s hips to her ass, squeezing the muscle harshly.

Kara whimpers and sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her core drips with need as the heat radiating from Lena’s hands makes it seem as if they were doing heat play, in public, which makes Kara’s head spin. 

A moan escapes from her lips because they’re doing this in front of the police station, in front of that dick detective. Serves him right.

Lena squeezes Kara’s ass, a leg slipping in between the blonde’s thighs. Kara hastily grinds down, soft moans escaping her lips with everytime the thigh rubs against her clit.

“Why?” Lena whispers, her tongue pausing in its worship. Kara’s mind races, trying to remember what Lena is responding to.

“You always told me that you were into exhibitionism. How you wanted to fucked in the middle of the dancefloor at Fiji,” Lena blows cool air over the wet ear. “It was truly a shame that we never tried it out before we had to break things off,” she whispers.

“Let’s do it now,” Kara hastily says, still grinding down on the brunette thigh. “Maybe not _public_ public yet,” an embarrassed flush painting onto her shoulders and upper chest.

“What if we go and do exactly what we told the officer that we did that night?”

“Yes,” Kara moans. “Yes.”

* * *

Lena’s expert fingers twist and curl inside of Kara’s dripping cunt as sharp teeth scrape and softly bite her clavicle. Bruises surely litter the entirety of Kara’s neck and chest by now, despite the rough tongue darting out to soothe every bite bitten.

“You’re doing so good, Kara,” Lena mumbles, her voice sounding almost like the growl the campus' feral dog makes when Kara tries to approach it. It sounds deeper and even more demonic than before. 

The blonde whimpers, grinding down on the long fingers inside her. “More,” Kara pleads, “deeper.”

Lena adds another finger into Kara’s cunt--making the count up to three--and starts to rut rapidly inside of her, filling her to the brim. 

“Fuck,” Lena groans, never halting from her motions, “I love you.”

She bites Kara hard right above her left breast, blood rising and trickling from the wound. Lena raises a hand, squeezing the breast right below the wound as if trying to make the wound bleed even more than it was before. Her forked tongue darts out and smears the quickly pooling iron across Kara’s chest, a purr rumbling through the demon's chest.

Lena rises off Kara’s chest, hungry blood red eyes staring into a murky ocean blue--which are almost black from lust. “You are mine now,” she growls. 

Her fingers pump in and out at an inhuman speed. Kara’s toes start to curl, the edges of her eyesight going dark.

“But you have always been mine, haven’t you?” the demon asks.

“Always yours,” Kara moans, her hips bucking upwards. Lena’s free hand moves from squeezing Kara’s breast to holding down her hips, a soft, almost relieved smile on the demon's lips.

“Always been yours,” Kara pants out, “always be yours.”

Lena leans down and presses her lips against Kara’s. They kiss each other as softly as one can kiss when one the pair is getting their brains fucked out. Lena’s forked tongue darts past

Everything from Kara’s mind disappears as every brain cell has only one thought: _Lena Lena Lena Lena Lena Lena Lena._ When Kara started keeping a blanket in the backseat of her car, she didn’t see the possibility of herself getting ravaged on top of it in the broad daylight in the woods.

It is safe to say that after this moment, Lena is going to be worshiped by Kara until the blonde’s dying breath. Everytime that rough tongue swipes as if it were a cat’s tongue, angels from Heaven are surely singing because she sees stars.

“Yes, baby,” Lena mumbles against Kara’s lips, her thumb reaching to rapidly swipe Kara’s clit. “Cum for me.”

Kara’s entire body curls upwards as a scream rips through her lungs and throat. Lena expertly catches the scream with her mouth, swallowing it.

If Kara hadn’t been taking a breather, she probably would have taken a moment to focus on that fact. However, the stars above and around Lena’s face keep on getting larger and larger.

“You’re such a good girl,” Lena says, fingers slipping out Kara’s twitching embrace. The demon kisses Kara softly on the lips before sitting back to look down at her. “I have something else that I’ve wanted to try for a really long time now.”

Kara’s jerkily nods.

“Okay,” she says. “I’m down.”

A soft flush paints onto pale skin as Lena bites in her lower lip. “I’m going to have to become more… unholy... if that’s okay,” she whispers. Kara shivers under her ex’s nervous stare.

“You do that,” Kara coughs awkwardly, as she can feel the familiar _zing!_ between her inner thighs. “Yeah, I’m cool with that.”

Lena smiles and kisses Kara once on the lips.

The blonde stares, wide-eyed, as two large hands with large claws morph out of Lena’s smaller ones. The demon--very much Demon Lena™ now and not demonic Lena--starts to grind down against Kara’s pussy, who yelps when what feels like a very large dick brushes against her and starts to grow.

“You know,” the demon says, Kara’s body immediately becoming mush. “If I breed you, mother won’t force us to be apart. I have to make sure the heir of the Luthor name will be alright.” 

A deep moan escapes from Kara and she nods, enthusiastically. But then, she silently prays to the devil--are the Luthors a kind of devil, she wonders--that her body will not be torn up in this process. They talked about babies a few times while they were dating but this is way too freaking hot for her.

“Let me have your babies, Lena,” Kara pleads, starting to grind with Lena. They dry hump one another for a few seconds, Kara panting while Lena growls. 

There’s a ripping sound, and Kara watches with wide eyes as Lena tears the pants she was wearing straight off. Kara’s eyes immediately lock in on Lena’s monster dick, literally in this case. A whine escapes from the blonde’s throat.

The demon grins, head tilting to the side. “Oh,” Lena teases, pumping the dick with her hand a few times over Kara's stomach. Drops of pre-cum fall and drip down her sides. “What is it? You look like you need something.”

“You,” Kara whines.

“Me?” The demon asks, voice seemingly getting deeper. “Now why would you--a good, honest woman--want to ruin herself on my dick? Potentially getting pregnant with a demon much like me?”

Kara moans in response, hips jerking as if searching for the giant dick in front of her eyes.

“You didn’t have to say so much,” Lena jokes, leaning down. Leathery lips brush against Kara’s lips, before nipping lightly and playfully. “If you need me to slow down, say our safeword, okay,” Lena mumbles against Kara’s lips. 

Large hips line up in between Kara’s thighs, and Kara gasps as a girthy cock brushes and prods her entrance.

“Oh my,” Kara groans, as Lena slowly inserts the monster dick inside of. The blonde can feel her insides flutter and stretch in all directions, Lena focusing very intently on Kara’s comfort. 

The demon pauses, eyeing Kara underneath her. 

Long, clawed fingers reach up and softly brush against Kara’s right nipple, making the blonde jolt and hiss. Lena smiles, her forked tongue escaping from her mouth and softly licking at Kara’s nipples, making the blonde moan.

With every moan and every lick, the dick inside of Kara keeps on getting deeper and deeper. Tears prickle at the edge of her eyes, threatening to spill and run down her cheeks onto the blanket below. 

“I’m going to push it all the way inside now,” Lena says, slowly pushing more and more of dick inside. Kara almost passes out as every part of her is filled with Lena and just Lena. All her thoughts are of Lena, and she grabs onto the demon's shoulders, holding her close. 

The demon groans, finally bottoming out inside of her. Lena rests her head on Kara’s chest and they rest for a second, panting in time with Kara’s flutters. They sit there in silence, listening to chirping birds and the whirl of cars driving by.

“If only they knew what was happening a mere hundred yards from them,” Lena says, laughing, her dick shifting almost deeper inside Kara. The laugh sounds like glass cup being dropped against hard tile, shattering both the cup and the tile.

Kara moans. “Yeah, if only,” she mumbles. Kara taps the demon’s shoulders. “You can move now,” she says. “Fill me to the brim.”

Lena smiles, pulling her dick slightly out of Kara’s pussy before slamming back in. Lena does this a few times, irregularly, before working up a rhythm, rutting deep and hard inside of Kara.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena says into the blonde’s shoulder. “You’re squeezing my dick so well. Fuck, I think I’m going to come.”

Kara moans in response, the tears in her eyes starting to drip down her face. She nods, giving Lena permission to come inside of her. The demon bites her shoulder hard and Kara’s eyes roll back inside of her head as hot liquid fills her in areas that the monster dick could not. She slams her eyes shut as she comes.

They stay there, intertwined on the blanket for a few minutes, the demon nuzzling and licking the fresh, demon bite every few seconds.

“Golly,” Kara breathes, still slightly out of breath. “We need to do that more often.”

Kara feels Lena shift inside of her, the dick getting smaller and smaller until it disappears into nothing. Kara opens an eye, seeing beautiful green eyes staring at her. She smiles and hugs Lena close.

“I do have a question,” Kara asks, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

“Yes?” Lena sits up, looking worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kara waves her off. “But, the Luthors are literal demons? Is that why your family is so mean?”

“Maybe you're onto something, Kara,” Lena laughs, softly slapping her shoulder. “Maybe you are onto something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a fucking wild ride.
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](https://broncno.tumblr.com) if you have Thoughts™


End file.
